Missile Toe
ID: Rp75,000 |shot damage = 1200 damage per shot in a 1X3 area |flavor text = While she is called Missile Toe, Missile Toe has no toes and, properly speaking, lacks missiles. How'd she get her name? Nepotism! Pure favoritism!|rarity = Super-Rare}} Missile Toe is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied to the 2016 Feastivus event. She acts like a Banana Launcher but she can slow down zombies in a 3x3 radius as an added effect. She is also immune to the chilling effect in Frostbite Caves but can't warm up other plants, similar to Cold Snapdragon. Missile Toe will be disabled for 20 seconds before she can fire again. Origins Her name is a portmanteau of the words "missile," a self-propelled self-guided munition system and "mistletoe," the common name for most obligate hemiparasitic plants in the order Santalales. Almanac entry NOTE: Missile Toe costs 400 sun and has her ability affects a 3x3 area in the Chinese version. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, she will launch four cold blasts at random targets on the lawn. Level upgrade Costumed Missile Toe now launch powerful cold blasts, which leave small ice trails. Level Upgrade Strategies The Missile Toe can be seen as an upgrade to the Banana Launcher, since her projectiles chill zombies in a 3x3 area in addition to causing high damage to any zombie that they hit directly. However, this plant's ability to slow zombies down with each shot also applies to the Snow Pea, Winter Melon, and Cold Snapdragon, making this plant somewhat redundant, unless she is the only ice-based plant that the player brings. She can also work well in Frostbite Caves since she is immune to the freezing effect. Her massive 500 sun cost and 20 seconds recharge time are notable weaknesses, however the high damage per shot and additional chill effect makes her effective at dealing with single targets while crowd-controlling all other zombies in range through the slow effect. Her biggest weakness is that it is hard to know whether if she is recharging or not, as the only way to see is by looking her icy missile in her "hands", as it is smaller when recharging, but with no change in animation. This is especially seen if you play on smaller devices . Gallery Trivia *She is the fifth plant to be a direct upgrade of another plant, the first being Grapeshot, followed by Cold Snapdragon, the third being Wasabi Whip, and then the Bombegranate. *Her recharge is 20 seconds like Banana Launcher, but the animation is slightly longer as you can fire Missile Toe's blast when the animation that shows it is ready (a short coloum of snow) happens. *The head-wear on her head resembles a Christmas tree. *She is the most expensive premium plant, sun-wise. *Her Almanac description jokes on how her name does not correlate to her appearance (specifically, she lacks missiles and toes). *She might actually be referred to Elsa from Disney's Frozen. This can be supported by her animation when shaping her snowball and releasing it into the air. *The projectiles affect a 3x3 area, despite their size. **This trait is not shared with Banana Launcher, as his only cover an area slightly smaller than 1x3. **However, that extra area does no damage to zombies, it only chills (and, when upgraded, freezes) them. *She is the second premium plant released alongside the Feastivus event, with the first being Sap-fling, and the 3rd being Holly Barrier. *She is the fifth plant to cost 500 sun, the first being Winter Melon, the second being Tile Turnip (if two of it has been placed on the lawn), the third being Imitater (depending on what it imitated) and the fourth being Banana Launcher. *In previous versions, the recharge was said to be sluggish but it is actually fast in-game. **This error occurred with Banana Launcher's Almanac entry too. **This was probably because of their re-arm time. Banana Launcher's time is 20s, the same as the recharge time of sluggish-recharge plants. Missile Toe's time is also 20s but the animation is longer. *Unlike Banana Launcher, the player cannot control multiple Missile Toes at once. If the player tries this, the Missile Toes they tapped while controlling the original Missile Toe will become stuck and unusable. **This can be fixed by either digging up the Missile Toe or by using Plant Food on her. *Like Banana Launcher, she cannot be planted on minecarts. If the player tries this, the message will appear: "Missile Toes are too icy for mine carts. *When she releases her snowball, the sounds of Christmas bells will appear. See also *Banana Launcher *Cob Cannon Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Monthly special plants